The Rapper
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: A Story About Hermione and a Rapper. What Happens when bookworm meets swag? Read to find out. Rated M For Graphic Violence and Sexual Moments How to Read: In this story, there are some moments in which the reader will disregard, not knowing what they are or how to exactly read them. For effective reading, please review my compact guide.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood at the entrance of the house.

Her 5th year just ended, and she was on summer break, so she had free time. One day, as she was reading, she heard a tap on the window. She turned around to see an owl. She hastily opened up the window, and grabbed the letter from the owl's sharp claws. She slowly stroked the owl as she read the letter.

Dear Hermione,

Come to the Southside Manor on 31st Street for some fun on August 27.

Your Friend, Harry

She sighed as she thought about whether to go or not, so she just continued reading.

That was 3 days ago. Now, as she stood at the entrance of the house, a grin curled her lips. She started walking, glancing around at all the lights, hearing the booming music from her current location. She stood at the doorway, then hesitantly knocked. She waited. She pushed back her hair, trying to look as good as possible. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Why, Hello Hermione," Harry said, grinning. "Heyyy," She said. "Aren't you excited?" Harry asked, still grinning. "Not yet. We'll see what this party has in store for me," Hermione said. "Well then step inside," Harry said, indicating the inside of the house in a gentlemanly fashion. She slowly walked inside, giving a quick glance at Harry and smiling. As she walked in, the music grew louder. Really Loud. She looked around briefly, seeing all the different people, dancing and having a good time. "Well, Looks Promising," she said. It was, but can she handle it? I mean, we all know Hermione isn't the extroverted type- she'd rather lay in her cozy bed, blankets pulled up to her neck, reading a book, fire crackling in the background. Can she handle the loud music, drinks, and whatever else is happening? She couldn't answer herself. Do I really know myself? Let's have fun, she said to herself. She didn't do nothing more but head over to the couch and sit down. What Am I doing? She said in her head. She glanced in all directions, and her eyes rested on this particular boy- He was about the same age as her, only a lot taller. He was bigger, having some facial hair and a huge adams apple. He was african-american, and handsome. He looked back at her, and she quickly turned her head, pretending to look over at the pictures on the wall. He ignored this and continued dancing. Hermione slightly reddened, feeling slightly foolish for not getting up and dancing and having fun as a normal person would. Wait, does that mean she isn't normal? Nah, she's shy. No, she isn't the dancing type, she'd rather read 24/7. When the current song was over, the DJ got up. "Alright, let's introduce someone special, he's a good rapper. You all know him! Give it up for DJ DIMES!" The DJ Said. Everyone cheered and whooped as the tall boy Hermione saw get up on the stage. He looked at everyone, then spoke a few words at the DJ. The next thing you know, rap music started playing.

*****Interactive Feature*******

Go to youtube and listen to the song

Future- In Her Mouth

"Yeah!" He Said, his deep voice booming in the microphone.

"This Song Ya'll might know!" He Said. People started cheering as they recognized the beat

Abruptly, he rapped "I'm tryin' fuck the DA Lady in her mouth tho'" He Said.

"Hit some R&B shit on the jet though

I got stacks on me, got stacks on me like Alpo

As a young ass nigga I was dead broke," He Said. Hermione watched as he bounced up and down, his chains and watches dangling and shining in the light overhead. It was Amazing. Hermione never listened to rap, or understood it. But this was the first time in which she was absolutely mesmerized. She marvelled at his pure talent- an esscence in which no one else owned. Next thing you know, she started rapping along.

"Punching on the gas, I done rented me a bag though

Two hundred on a the tab, baby this is not a Jaguar

You don't have to ask, keep that hammer on me, MC," Hermione said, laughing. Of course, she would skip over the curse words, stopping briefly as she thought of the word after the curse word. When the song was over, she collected herself, still laughing from the fun in that song. "Give it up for DJ DIMES!" The teacher boomed into the Mic. Hermione sat back in the sofa, relaxing. She looked around and watched as the rest of the people were still dancing. Who Knew she would have so much fun? She watched the people, then her eyes darted to the tall rapper walking toward her. "Hello," He Said. She smiled, also saying "Hello." "I See you haven't gotten up and danced," He said, peering at her. "I-I," She stammered. "It's Okay. First-Timer, Huh?" He Said. "I-Yeah," She Said. She couldn't believe she was talking to one of the most popular rappers right now. He sat down next to her. "I'm DJ Dimes, Former Rapper, as you've heard," He Said, Grinning. "Hello- I'm Hermione Granger," She said very fast. "Hermione Granger, very uncommon name," He Said, looking at her. "Uncommon, but quite beautiful," He Said. He Studied her for a minute before saying, "So, How do you spell that?" "H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E," She Said, making sure to enunciate every word carefully. "Yes," He said, waving in the air as if indicating the amount of stars in the universe. Next thing you know, Hermione and DJ Dimes are engaging in conversation, not aware on anything other than themselves. They talked for minutes, hours. "I Love talking to you Hermione," He Said. "You can be-Piquant," He Said, pointing a finger in the Air. "Thank You," She Said. "And do you go to hogwarts?" She asked, giving him a quizzical glance. "Not Yet. I've heard about it, saw the photos, and I'm ready to transfer. I'm 16, so what do I do?" He Asked. "Since you're transferring, you need to write a letter to dumbledore asking him if you can transfer and asking him for the supplies. Also ask him for wizard money- you need that," She Rambled. "I Have Muggle Money, will that suffice?" He asked. "How do you know what a muggle is?" "I've heard that term before," He said abruptly. "Anyway, just go to gringotts in diagon alley and trade your currency. I think 5 dollars is equal to 1 coin, so," She Said. "Anyway, once you have the list, get everything you need, and pack everything, as well as extra muggle clothes. After that, just look for the date of when school starts, and board the train," She Said, Finally taking a breath. . . "Wow, you are smart!" DJ Dimes Exlaimed. "Thank You!" She Exclaimed, Smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross, Then The Train

DJ Dimes Sorted out his stuff- his trousers from his tie, socks from underwear, and so on.

It was his first day at Hogwarts, although he's attended British schools earlier. He rummaged through all his muggle on to his jewelry and deciding which ones to take. In the end, he settled for all his jewelry and just threw everything in. He moved over to his shoes, moving over his Hogwarts dress shoes and instead focusing on his pristine, fresh-out-the-box muggle shoes. He had a variety of shoes, ranging from adidas to jordans. He thought for a minute, deciding which shoes to take. He reached out and grabbed a pair of Air Force Ones and set them aside. He then moved on to his Jordans- Some blue and white Jordan Ones. It took him a while to sort through his abundance of shoes, deciding the right ones to take, until finally he came to one conclusion and set his favorite pairs in his bag. Once he'd collected everything, he looked around the room one final time and headed into the hallway. Then it was down the huge flight of stairs of his 7-story mansion and out the front door. He walked down his long, narrow pathway and into his limousine, in which his chauffeur was already waiting for him. "Take me to King's Cross Station," DJ Dimes plainly said. Without speaking, the chauffeur stepped on the gas and slowly egressed the mansion.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the car with the Weasley family, looking out the window as a source of trip was long, but when they pulled up at King's Cross, everyone was eager to exit. they departed the car and headed toward the back trunk of their Ford Anglia, in which their luggage was located. Hermione waited until everyone got their luggage out and then picked hers up. She managed to condense everything into her suitcase, so she didn't worry about anything else. She simply picked it up and carried it. "Come on Crookshanks,"she said to her cat. it was a squash-faced orange Tabby, which was unusual. Hermione sprinted as she approached the barrier connecting her to the wizarding world. As she neared, she closed her eyes, and in an instant, she was in the wizarding world, with a huge sucking sound. she looked around and saw wizards in different clothing, mainly hogwarts students- boarding the train. She did the same. Still in her muggle clothes, she boarded the train. She walked down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment when she finally found one. She sat down in it and pulled out a book and started reading. She heard her compartment door open and looked up only to see- DJ Dimes. "Mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded. she heard him reply, "Thanks." He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder quickly and then sat down across from Hermione. Once he sat down, he pulled out his phone and some Beats headphones. With a few scrolls of his finger, he found a song he liked and pressed the title. He quickly plugged in the headphones, then put them in his ears. He leaned back and looked out the window as he enjoyed both the view and music. Suddenly, the train started, and before they knew it they were leaving King's Cross Station. He slowly shook his head back and forth as the bass entered his ears, and he succumbed to his dope beat. Hermione glanced up to see him thoroughly enjoying himself. That's how it was for a few hours... When he was satisfied he pressed the tiny button, and with a click, his screen turned to black as his phone turned off. With his phone off, he unplugged his earbuds and stuff them in his pocket. He looked up and saw that Hermione was also satisfied, as she was looking out the window. Suddenly, a weird feeling happened. A feeling of deep affection in which he'd never felt before. Just sitting there, looking at her- he saw everything. Hermione had something that was different from everyone else. She had thin, plush lips with pink lip gloss, she had a small, button nose that lined up perfectly, which looked good on her. She had thick, full eye brows and crispy, deep, chocolate-brown eyes. He stared at her- not able to pull his eyes away. He suddenly grew hard, Harder than he'd ever been before. His penis throbbed with anticipation and when he looked down his saw a huge lump in his pants. He decided he'd better stop before she'd notice. He put his hands in his lap and looked to his left, out the window.. She looked at him, and then at his hands in his lap, then saw how he was smiling. Is he thinking about me? Hermione asked herself. After all, she's smart. She figures out things no one else can- and quicker too.

Harry and Ron entered the compartment, candy in their hands. Ron sat next to Hermione, Harry next to the rapper, DJ Dimes. "Who's this bloke?" Ron Said. "That's DJ Dimes," Hermione answered quickly, before Harry did. Harry grinned. "I See you've got to know him," Harry said. Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "So, How is he?" He Asked. DJ Dimes raised an eyebrow, due to the fact he heard people talking about him, but instead he just listened closer. Hermione leaned in. "He's-" She stopped. "He's funny, and he's quite a gentleman," She said. Harry slowly shook his head, as if rating a slightly funny comedy movie. "Okay." Harry Said. "I know you have more about him," Harry Said. "No." Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink. "Okay," Harry said plainly. They all just thought to themselves for the rest of the trip- this was a particularly lazy trip. After an hour passed, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and DJ Dimes were all dressed in their hogwarts uniforms. "Hermione, I don't know any spells, so I'm going to be behind," DJ Dimes said, a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry, when We have free time we can spend time in the common room and I can teach you," Hermione said. "Thank you," He said. They left the compartment and into the aisle, all heading out the train. "Follow me," Hermione Said. Hermione led him to a carriage. They all climbed aboard and waited. "What are we waiting for?" DJ Dimes asked. "We're waiting until everyone is ready," Hermione said. Suddenly,the carriage moved. "Woah! The carriage is pulling itself!" DJ Dimes Exclaimed. "I Know, Magic is awesome, Isn't it?" Hermione Asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yes it is," DJ Dimes Said.

Yes It Is.

**Sorry if this was kinda short, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crush

Hermione In the lead, DJ Dimes followed.

"This way," She said. She walked quickly around corners until she neared a pair of two large oak doors. She grunted as she tried to push open these heavy doors, which didn't take long since DJ Dimes helped her. "Thanks," She said, flashing a smile before turning and quickly heading into the Great Hall. "This is the Great Hall, you'll come here for speeches, feasts, and sometimes, activities," Hermione Told Him. "Can't wait," He said excitedly. DJ Dimes looked from left to right, noticing large banners hanging overhead the tables in which large symbols were embroidered. These symbols ranged from snakes to badgers, to eagles, to lions. DJ Dimes was absolutely mesmerized- and not to mention the huge crowd of people all chatting happily, and all the different teachers discussing what to teach next. There was so much to learn, so much to do... The incentive to find out more about the wizarding world is what drove Hermione to be the top of her class. So What's DJ Dimes going to do? Will he be the next Hermione Granger? He did as Hermione did an sat down. DJ Dimes watched as Harry and Ron, Her two best friends, joined them. "Como Estas?" Said Ron. "So You speak Spanish now?" Hermione asked. "Nah, I know a few things," Ron said over the loud chatter emanating from the other students. "And where'd you learn that?" Hermione asked. "I Picked it up," Ron replied, grinning. But to tell the truth, he'd pick it up off of one of DJ Dimes songs, Liberation. Talk about the money, shut the fuck up... i got 25 cuff-ups, walk in the crib to my homies, Como Estas, to my bronies. That's where he'd picked it up. But why is he listening to that? Rap is the hottest music genre, that's why. Luckily for DJ Dimes, He's earning more money because more people are into rap.

"So, What do we do now?" DJ Dimes called over to Hermione. "Usually the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore gives a speech, then the feast starts," She Replied. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, and everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their attention instead over to Dumbledore. "The very best of evenings to you! Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back. Another year of Magical Education awaits you," He simply said, before sitting back down. Just then, a new teacher stood up. She was a plump woman, with a big nose and plush red lips, her hair tied in a bun. she had tight wrinkles over her eyes and cheeks. She scanned the silent room before clearing her throat and saying, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." "What does that mean?" Harry asked Hermione. "It means the Ministry of Magic has complete control over Hogwarts," Hermione said, a Worried Expression on Her face. DJ Dimes looked utterly confused. Hermione shook her head. "You have a lot to learn," Hermione said, looking plainly at DJ Dimes. "Something ain't right with her," DJ Dimes Replied. "You professor Trelawney now?" Ron asked. DJ Dimes turned his head slowly and stared at Ron, as if saying, "You'd better not say anything else." Ron stiffened his neck and turned back around, Hermione attempting to stifle her giggles. Suddenly a bunch of plates with food and dining ware appeared before them. "Finally, I'm starving," DJ dimes Said. "You're beginning to sound like Ron," Hermione said. DJ Dimes curled his lips, as if trying to smile, only he was too tired to. After that, they all engaged in laughter and chat, enjoying the feast.

DJ Dimes awoke to the golden sunlight gleaming into his four-poster bed from the open window. He opened his eyes and blinked quickly, as if attempting to blink dirt away. He sat up, stretched, looked around, his thin mustache moving as he ruffled his mouth. He slipped out of bed and turned toward the calendar. October 28, it read. nearly one month had past since he transferred to Hogwarts, and he was already getting used to it. He ruffled his hair, but then slowly rubbed back and forth, as to not mess up his waves. He took out his hair brush and brushed vigorously, then put on deodorant and cologne, brushed his teeth, and put on his muggle clothes for that day- a pair of Levi jeans, relaxed fit, a black t-shirt which read 'rebel' and his Air Force Ones. He didn't forget to get his jewelry- he picked out a shiny, golden watch and a single golden cross chain. giving himself one last glance in the mirror, he exited the common room to head down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Hermione's course was different- she got up, looked in the mirror and took her time, making sure to comb her hair to the waves met perfectly. she rubbed lotion on, making her skin appear shiny and smooth. After that, she put on her clothes, Levi Relaxed fit, with some converse sneakers, and a plain white t-shirt. she then applied her pink lip gloss, carefully rubbing over the surface of her lips. After that was done, she applied her perfume, which smelled of lavender and strawberries mixed thoroughly together, and lastly, she put on a golden chain she received from her mum as a birthday present. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she left her dormitory, down the stairs, out the common room, and into the Great Hall just as DJ Dimes Did.

As always, the Great Hall was bustling with excitement, chatter, laughter, kids enjoying their 2 days off. It was an early Saturday morning- eight o' three to be exact. DJ Dimes sat down at the table and gave a small sigh. He sat there, just staring, contemplating the universe- the meaning of life. A few minutes later, Hermione showed up, a blue book in her hands. "Hey, D-"She stopped there. "What's your real name?" She asked DJ Dimes. "Isaiah," He replied. "Hey Isaiah," Hermione said. "Hey," He replied. Silence. "So, what are we doing today?" Isaiah asked. Hermione put the thin blue book on the table. "We're learning some new spells?" Isaiah asked, a smile starting to form. Isaiah was eager to learn more after he learned his first spell- he felt as though he could do anything. "Yep, but this time it gets more in-depth," She replied. "Cool, can't wait to start," He ejaculated. Isaiah continued to look at Hermione, still highly attracted. It was a good thing I met her at the party, Isaiah thought to himself. I have never been so attracted to someone before, he thought... He snapped out of this state of dreaming and focused on reality- what was going on in his surroundings. He looked down at his bowl of porridge and thought some more on the matter. He had to do something, fast. He slowly sit there and ate his porridge, but he couldn't keep his mind off it. He looked under the table, where Hermione's legs were, and glanced down at her feet. Her beautiful feet, covered with her black, long stockings and Mary Jane Shoes. If only he could grasp them, feel them, smell them, touch them, taste them, succumb all his will and power to them. fall under their utter control. Smell the beautiful scent of strawberries and lavender, in which Hermione had always smelled. her rosy cheeks, button nose, perfect boobs, rounded ass, plush lips, it was all too much for him to handle. "Um, excuse me, I have to, um- er, go to the- go to the restroom," He said a quick smile to Hermione he dashed out of the Great Hall, up the stairs, into Gryffindor common room, into his dormitory, up onto his four-poster bed. He lay there, trying to think a sexy thought of Hermione. He took out his penis, and, breathing heavily, started jolting it. He imagined him fucking Hermione, her feet, Hermione sucking his dick and giggling, him sucking her boobs, fucking her boobs, getting throatfucked by her feet, cumming all over her face. He jolted his throbbing shaft heavily with the numerous thoughts of Hermione that popped in his head, and within minutes, his Hot, Sticky Cum Spewed out all over his hands, some flying high into the air, and landing on his stomach with a splat. He lay there, breathing heavily. "Oh my god," He said to himself. "Scourgio!" He said. With a flick of the wand, all the mess was cleaned up. He pulled his jeans back up, zipped them up, and headed back for the Great Hall.

"Well, That was fast," Hermione So Proclaimed. "Yes, I just had to clean some MESS up," He said, adding emphasis on the word 'mess'. Hermione slightly reddened at this, and scolded him for it. He shrugged, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you," He whispered to Hermione, so low as to where she would never hear him.

"Come On," Hermione Said. Isaiah Followed Hermione into an empty classroom. "I had to teach Harry, time to teach you," She said, "We're going to learn the spell Accio," Hermione said. "It's a summoning spell," She Said. "And it's achieved like this," She said. she flicked her wand in an almost swish-and-flick pattern, uttering the words 'Accio' ''Ah, I see,'' Isaiah Said. "Now, try to get the dictionary from my hands using the spell 'Accio'," she said. He flicked his wand saying the words Accio, and the heavy dictionary zoomed out of her hands. Isaiah dropped his wand in an attempt to catch it. He did, and he was complemented. "Very good, but you could use more practice," she said. "I mean, with more practice you can use it on any object, even objects miles away," she added. He looked up at Hermione and grinned. "Well, thanks for teaching me," He said, now starting to sweat from being in the same room with his crush with nothing else to do. There was a brief silence. "You want to practice some more?" She asked slowly. "Oh! Yeah- Sure," Isaiah Said. And so they did, they did for hours on end, Isaiah enjoying every minute of it. He gets to spend hours alone with his crush, doing something he loved. When the practice session was over, they collapsed on the couch. "Woah! I think you've got it now," Said Hermione, sounding exhausted. "Yes, I think so too," He Said. There was another silence as they just relaxed on the comfy sofa, it's red cushions and everything. They just listened to the crackle of fire, Until suddenly Isaiah realized that his hand was reasonably close to hers too... But He kept it there. He loved it. He just kept it there. And Eventually, they fell asleep, Hand on Hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween and Umbridge

Isaiah Woke up from his deep slumber.

He looked around and noticed Hermione wasn't there. She must have woken before him, due to the intense sunlight emanating from the big windows. He got up, stretched, and yawned before checking his watch. It read 8:10. He gave a quick glance over to the calendar, which now read October 31, Halloween. Halloween meant that a trip to Hogsmeade, and a Halloween feast. It was exciting, and you could even feel all the excitement in the air. He stretched again, stretching his arms as far as they could go before heading upstairs to go get his things. First, he looked in the mirror and touched his face, feeling the small hairs starting to grow into what will soon be a manly beard. Other than that, he already had a dark mustache, and a little hairs on his face, chest, armpits, legs, and- you know where else. He got out of his current clothes and changed into some new clothes. He then slipped on his Jordan Ones, got his watch and chain, and then headed down the stairs. He noticed Harry sitting on the couch. He looked over at him before merely saying, "Sup." Harry nodded back at him, acknowledging his greeting. DJ Dimes gave him a thumbs up and headed out of the Gryffindor common room. He jogged down the stairs, where he met more people. He simply nodded and moved on. Today, he was feeling quite hungry. That hunger will eventually diminish from the huge feast that will happen later on tonight. He pushed the great oak doors open with ease and walked into the Great Hall. Owls soared overhead, carrying different shapes, sizes, and color packages. It was noisy, everyone talking and laughing loudly as they always did. Dj Dimes walked down the rows of tables when, suddenly, he was confronted by Collin Creevey. He stopped abruptly, saying, "What?" "Hey! DJ DIMES! I'm your biggest fan bro," Colin said, trying to act cool in an attempt to befriend DJ Dimes. "You are! That's good to hear," DJ Dimes said, smiling. "Can you autograph my notebook?" Colin said excitedly, holding out a black notebook and a black feathered ink quill. "Sure," He said, taking the quill and quickly scribbling his name on the first page. "Thanks!" Colin said. "No problem, fam," DJ Dimes said. Colin Brightened at being called "fam". DJ Dimes sat down across from Hermione. "I am famished," He said to her. She glanced up from her reading, then glanced back down to continue reading. He watched as she slowly put pieces of toast in her mouth while reading. "Okay," He said. He was cutting up some waffles when a black owl dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. He stopped what he was doing and picked up the letter.

Dear DJ Dimes,

We understand your music career is at it's highest, which is why we're invtiting you to perform a concert at the Three Broomsticks In Hogsmeade. You chose the songs. The concert will last 3 hours Maximum.

Sincerely, Mcgonagall.

DJ Dimes did not understand why she couldn't tell him herself, instead of wasting time writing a short-ass letter such as this one. He did not understand. Maybe she wanted it to be private. He passed the letter on to hermione. She looked up from her book, to the letter laying in front of her. "Read it," he told her. She picked it up and read it, scanning over the words like a computer. When she was done, she finally said, "That's great. You're going to do it?" She asked. "I guess so. Who could pass up an opportunity such as this one?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Well, are you going?" He asked hopefully. "I don't know yet. I might just be in the library, studying," She simply said. "You know what your problem is? You study too much. Liven up. Come on, It's gonna be fun," Isaiah told her. She frowned. "Okay, I guess I will," She told him. A smile curled his lips. "I mean, when I got the invite from Harry and went to the party, I had more fun then expected," She chuckled. "Great. You're going to love this party then," He said. There was a brief silence, as they stared at each other. Finally, hermione broke the silence, "So, What songs will you be playing?" She asked. "It's a surprise," He said, grinning. "Excuse me If I'm being rude, but you don't seem like the ganster, rap-type of person like me," He said. She paused before saying, "I don't listen to music much, but when I do, I like classical music," She said. "And plus, we British people don't listen to rap music often, it's just an incentive of our history. England has always been a classical music-type country," She added as an afterthought. "Okay," He said. Harry and Ron finally showed up. Hermione turned her head towards them. "Where have you two been?" She asked. "Got Held up by Malfoy," Harry Panted. "Again?" Hermione asked, sounding exasperated. "Yes... Again..." Harry said, still panting. "Damn brah, you okay?" DJ Dimes asked Harry, giving him a quizzical glance. "Malfoy got Him Pantin' like a dog over here," He said. "Curses... Hexes... Swearing... Fighting..." Harry said, plopping down on the table. "So what really happened?" Hermione asked. Harry inhaled quickly before collecting himself. He blinked, then waited. He exhaled. "Ohh kay, so we were walking down the Great Staircase when ron just fell. I looked down and saw him on the ground, not able to move. So then malfoy comes, right? And he just starts calling me names and shit, so I yell at him back, then we fight. I had to clean the mess up. We're Okay Now. Minor cuts and bruises, but it's all good," Harry Breathed. Hermione giggled and DJ Dimes snickered. "Not Funny," Harry said, shaking his head. The first bell sounded. "Time to go to the first class of the day!" Hermione said brightly. "Where's that at?" DJ Dimes joked.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

This creepy room was where the students had to spend 45 minutes in. Reading. Reading... Really? Nothing else. Dreaded Umbridge...

As the students filed in, Umbridge straightened her hair, trying to look pretty. Her lips trembled as she stood at the front of the class, waiting for everybody to get seated and situated. People came in noisy and loud, making paper origamis fly with their wands, chewing and blowing gum, arguing. Umbridge was not amused. With a single flick of her wand, the flying origami in which students focused on went up in flames, and then disappeared from existence. She turned towards the board and flicked her wand again. Several words appeared on the board. she tapped her wand against the boar, and an acronym appeared. "O. W. L. S. Most commonly known as OWLS," She said in her shrill voice. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels" Hermione whispered to DJ Dimes. He Nodded. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Umbridge said. "They are in 12 Weeks, which means we have a lot to learn," Umbridge said. "Me and the Ministry find it necessary that you read improvised instruction instead of actually DOING the magic," Umbridge said sweetly. "We find it unnecessary for you to need to do magic, instead, you will read about various topics," Umbridge said, smiling sweetly. "Unnecessary? We're going to need to know magic in the real world," DJ Dimes called, His voice croaking. "I don't understand why you'd need to," Umbridge said. "Won't we need to defend ourselves? After all, this is Defense against the dark arts," She said highly. "Why would you need to defend yourself? There is nothing in this world that will try to harm you," Umbridge said, as if Hermione was stupid. Hermione stiffened her neck and reddened, embarrased. "There are many things out there that will try to harm us," Harry called out. "Yeah, He's Right," DJ Dimes said loudly. "Name one thing that will try to harm you," Umbridge said, now slighty irritated. "Oh, I don't know.. Maybe Lord Voldemort," Harry said. Some students gasped at the sound of the name, but Harry didn't care. He focused on Umbridge. DJ Dimes caught on. "Ya'll scurred (scared) of a name? Pitiful," DJ Dimes Said. "Quiet!" Umbridge snapped. He cocked his head forward, as if trying to say 'No one was talking to you, Bitch!'. Umbridge straightened up and paused, scanning the classroom with her hawk-like eyes. "Now, you all have been told that a certain dark wizard is back again. This. Is. A. Lie," She said, not highly exasperated. "It's Not a Lie, I saw Him, I saw Him Kill Cedric Diggory!" Harry shouted. "That is a lie!" Umbridge shouted. "So apparently Cedric diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked. "stop it.." Umbridge said, ignoring what Harry had just said. "I will tell you one more time, boy." Umbridge said, pointing a finger. "That. Is. A. Lie," She said. "It's not a Lie, Only I know the Truth!" Harry Shouted, his voice cracking. "Detention! Mr. Potter," She said. "Hey man, that's not fair! He's telling the truth! But apparently you and your Ministry friends are deviating from the truth!" DJ Dimes called out. "You all are scared, that's why!" He said, Pointing at Umbridge." "It's fucking sad how a 15 year old boy isn't scared. He know the truth. Yet your grown-asses can stand up to some cheap ass "wizard" that doesn't even have a nose!" DJ Dimes said. Umbridge looked fit to burst. "YOU HAVE DETENTION NOW TOO!" She Screamed, not knowing what to do anymore. DJ Dimes shook his head. "So Much Drama man," DJ Dimes said. "Damn!" He cussed. "That's another detention for cussing!" Umbridge said. "Oh- Okay," Dj dimes said. "Thank you," He said, now calming down slightly. Umbridge seeing this, she added, "And you will serve them tonight." "Sorry Professor, I'm too busy. I have plans," DJ Dimes said. "We'll make arrangements. And you will serve them tonight. That's that... and yeah, that's that," Umbridge said, panting. He thought for a minute. "Nope. No you won't. You'll sit down and try to figure out what's real and what's fake," DJ Dimes said, slamming his fist on the table. Oooh's and Damn's erupted from the far end of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading, trying to stay out of it as much as possible. "Ms. Granger, close the book! Now!" Umbridge ordered. "Leave Her Alone!" DJ Dimes Snapped. "That's 3 detentions!" Umbridge said. "Fuck you! Fuck your detentions! I ain't going to your damn detentions! Fuck the ministry! Bitch!" DJ Dimes Shouted, his deep voice booming as if he were talking on a microphone. Even though Hermione was not fond of talking back to teachers, or cussing, she couldn't manage to stifle a giggle. "That's one for you miss granger," Umbridge said, her face now turning red from anger. "No! No! No! She doesn't deserve one. She's just laughing at your stupidity!" DJ Dimes snapped. "OOOOOOOOH!" The class said. "Give her detention to me," Dj Dimes said, a menacing look on his face. "Shut up! We have wasted too much time," Umbridge said. She was about to say something when the bell that indicated the next class rung throughout the entire school. "Everyone go!" Umbridge ordered. DJ Dimes crip-walked out, sagging his trousers and making sure to irritate umbridge as much as possible. Hell, If he was getting a detention, he might as well make her life bad, too

after 6 hours of Hard, Long work, it was finally lunch. the quarterlet, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and DJ Dimes were finally happy to not have to do any more work. Even Hermione. Doesn't that tell you something? The group of four walked into the lively Great Hall, in which students were graceously eating their lunch. Today, it consisted of entrees, cheese platters, a variety of fruits and vegetables, and meat, along with pumpkin juice. the Fantastic Four walked in, finding their Gryffindor table and sitting down at it. "Man, I can't believe I got four detentions!" DJ Dimes exclaimed, exasperatingly. "Just Ignore Umbridge, she's confused," Hermione said. "What, with OWLS coming up, the teacher are dilligently planning their work, and especially with the ministry working hard to cover up the "Voldemort Case" She's pretty stressed," Hermione said. "Nah, I think she was always so uptight," Harry said. "Ron, What do you think?" Hermione asked. "I Think this food is awesome," Ron said, already eating. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry and DJ Dimes laughed. "I Think Her problem is that she's scared, along with the ministry, of voldemort coming back," DJ Dimes Said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "The Ministry knowsvoldemort is back. They just don't want to be blamed for preventing these attacks," DJ Dimes added. "I see you've thought this out," Ron said. "Well, it's quite obvious, actually," DJ Dimes said. "I Figured it out as soon as Umbridge said, and I quote, "A certain dark wizard is back, that is a lie." I've read the papers, heard the news, and i've figured it out," DJ Dimes added. "The Ministry is well aware of all the newspaper printings, yet they're trying to delude the public," DJ Dimes added. "But the Journalists have the proof, not the Ministry," He added. "The Ministry is trying to support their false claims, without any accurate, logical evidence," DJ Dimes said. "It's absurd," He added, taking another sip of his Pumpkin juice. He adjusted his watch, and fixed up his necklace."That's a nice watch," Harry said, noticing the shiny object on his wrist. "Thanks. First watch I ever owned," He said, nodding his head. He looked at Hermione and noticed her jewelry too- she had a single cross chain around her neck, similar to his, but in a more feminine version-the figure was smaller about the size of a dime, unlike the penny-sized figure he had on his. "That's a nice necklace you got there, Hermione," DJ Dimes said, pointing to the golden necklace she wore around her neck. "Thank you," She said, smiling. When she flashed him that smile, the feeling came back. He really did love her. He was afraid that someone else was in love with her, and if he didn't act fast enough, she would be taken. He just needed time to think- time to figure out the perfect time to ask her out. Maybe Valentine's day, the most romantic day of the year. No- that's too late. But his mind rested on that particular day... He was interrupted from his train of thought. "Are you okay?" She asked, giving him a quizzical glance. "Oh, Yeah, I'm fine," He ejaculated. "I was just... Thinking," He said.

a lot of time had passed, lunch was long over as well as all the other classes, and now the sun was beginning to set. As DJ Dimes sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, he lightened up. Well, he got to relax, all by himself, and get steel-hard boners from thinking about hermione. With no one to bother him, he got to jack off, and spray his cum everywhere, he thought about the concert and the Great Halloween feast Hermione told him about, How they had Assorted Sweets, and Delectable Dishes. But More importantly, he got to plan a strategy: How to ask Hermione granger on a date. He sat there thinking, when It hit Him. He would sneak into the restricted sections of the library using Harry's invisibility cloak (Asking politely, of course, not all rappers are robbers.) and try to find a book on dating tips or something. If that didn't work, he could secretly ask other people, specifically from other houses (He couldn't run the risk of letting Hermione, of even the whole of Hogwarts know that he was going to ask her out). No, no- It had to be private. He had to make sure she wouldn't find out. Then he had to pluck up the courage to ask her. That was the toughest part. he thought of the 4 w's: Who, What, When, Where. Hermione Granger, asking her on a date, To be determined, somewhere romantic. These were the answers to the 4 w's. He know what he needed to do. He jumped on the floor and did a few pushups. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." He Huffed. He went on... "Ninety-Nine. One-Hundred," He puffed. He did 100 pushups in less than a minute, without breaking a sweat. "Impressive," a voice came from across the room. He jumped at this. What the fuck man, how you gonna jump, but then have the nerve to try and ask Hermione out? A voice said inside his head. He turned around to see Hermione slowly clapping and smiling. "Thank you. I try to stay fit," DJ Dimes said. "You remind me of Viktor Krum, he had a bit of a-" Hermione paused as she tried to think of it. "He had more of a physical personality," Hermione said quickly. "Viktor Who?" DJ Dime Asked. "Viktor Krum," Hermione repeated. "Krum? Sounds like a food to me," DJ Dimes said, Laughing. Hermione also laughed at this. They both sat down on the couch and talked and went on for what seemed like forever. He took a quick glance at his watch. "Seven Thirty," He told her. "We'd better go before we miss the feast," Hermione said, still laughing from the highly hilarious joke she'd just heard.

"So, what about your detention?" Hermione asked him as they walked down the stairs leading to the Great Hall. "Nah, I ain't goin'. Fuck That," He Replied. They both worked together to push open the doors, which was no big deal since DJ Dime's colossal muscles did the work. "Wow, you are so strong," Hermione complemented him. "Those doors, all together, weigh at least 600 pounds," She said. "Thank You," He replied at this comment. They walked in the doors and went to find their House table. Once seated, dumbledore got up to say a few words. "Welcome to our annual Halloween Feast," Dumbledore said. "We hope you all thorougly enjoy yourselves tonight. Let the feast Begin." With that, a bunch of candle lights hovered overhead, a bunch of bats flew overhead, and pumpkins were lowered. Trays with cheese, vegetables, steak, chicken, turkey, were all placed on the table, along with drinks, such as Pumpkin Juice and Magmanade. DJ Dimes wanted to experiment, so he poured some Magmanade into his cup. Steamy red liquid poured out. When he touched the cup, he burned his hand. "Damn!" He said, holding his hand. "Careful with that," Hermione warned him. Curious, he also added pumkin juice, when on impact, exploded. The liquid turned a dark red. He slowly drank it. "Oh No! NO!" He said, indicating his mouth was on fire. "I need water," He groaned. Hermione aimed her wand at an empty cup. "Aquamenti," She said. She held it there till it was filled to the brink. He took it and gulped it down gratefully. "Thanks for that," He said. "Welcome," She replied back. Dumbledore stood up, saying "Time for desserts!". With a wave of his hand, assorted candy and sweets appeared. "Awesome," He said. He then gratefully helped himself for anything, enjoying the feast until it was time for the concert, 30 minutes later.


End file.
